


Baby Panda

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: You meet the cutest baby panda
Relationships: Kuroko Tetsuya/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Baby Panda

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting around for a ridiculous amount of time on my computer. It's just a silly little fluff piece but I hope you enjoy.

You were never one to eat large portions of food. Unlike your brother, who could probably polish off an entire cow in one sitting, you couldn’t eat much in one sitting. So, it came as a bit of a surprise to you when you suddenly had a ravenous appetite by the time lunch rolled around for the day. You were so hungry that you could chew the legs off a table.

You had called your older brother, Kagami, to see if he had wanted to get lunch. He agreed and asked if a friend could tag along. You thought it was a great idea. You had never been formally introduced to his friends since you moved to Japan. You couldn’t really blame Kagami for that. The move from America had been hectic. You had both been very busy trying to sort out your lives and settle in to your new schools.

You were thrilled that you would finally be able to meet one of them. You honestly weren't expecting such a cutie. You couldn’t help the giddy smile that split your face as your eyes shimmered with adoration.

"It's a baby panda!" you squealed in delight.

Kagami gave you a weird look as you pushed past him and went straight for his friend. You tackled Kuroko with a gracious hug, surprising the young basketball player. He was mildly surprised that you were able to notice him almost immediately upon his arrival. He was so used to being ignored and not being seen. He wasn’t expecting this.

He blinked in confusion as you hugged him tightly, a small blush dusting his cheeks as you pulled him flush against you. His nose brushed your hair and he caught the faint scent of the shampoo you used. You must not have realised how far you were pushing his head. Any further and he’d start to suffocate.

When you didn't let go of Kuroko, he gave Kagami a pleading look. The older boy sighed, dragging you off the poor thing. You protested when you were pulled away from him, pouting at your older brother as you glared daggers at him. You looked about as intimidating as an angry little hamster and he was unfazed by the malicious stare.

"Leave him alone" Kagami sighed.

"Don't wanna" you replied, crossing your arms and pouting like a child.

Kagami gave you a quizzical look. "What's gotten into you?"

You pointed an accusing finger at Kuroko. "He's cute! He’s so adorable I think I’m going to die!"

Kuroko lightly blushed at your statement. Kagami rolled his eyes. "Stop being so dramatic."

"I do what I want!" you shot back.

You stuck your tongue out at him, going over and taking Kuroko's arm.

"Let's go baby panda" you say as you proceed to drag Kuroko to a restaurant.

"I'm not a baby panda" Kuroko replied with a soft voice.

You turned to him and blinked with mild surprise. "Really? Wow, could have fooled me."

Kagami smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand, almost wincing from the impact. He slowly dragged his hand down his face as he groaned. Why was he stuck with a weird sibling like you?


End file.
